


Нулогорск.fm - 01: Пилот

by KittyHawk1903



Series: Нулогорск.fm [2]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, Night Vale Community Radio, Nulogorsk, Radio, Russia, Нулогорск, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyHawk1903/pseuds/KittyHawk1903
Summary: Выпуск радиоэфира приветливого северного городка.
Series: Нулогорск.fm [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004694
Kudos: 2





	Нулогорск.fm - 01: Пилот

**Author's Note:**

> Эпизод писался неприлично долго. За это время успело набраться несколько драбблов по Нулогорску, большой комплект персонажей и множество мест в городе. Когда-нибудь я выпишу всё по нему.  
> А пока - пилотный выпуск радиоэфира.  
> Также к нему есть позывные, музыка для прогноза погоды и даже озвучка этого эфира (для особо смелых). Но это не здесь, это вк.

Приветливый северный город, где ночи белые, дни тёмные, море холодное, словно сердца древних богов, а северное сияние может поспорить красотой с загадочным свечением, на которое все мы боимся поднять даже короткий взгляд.

Вы слушаете «Нулогорск.fm»!

Прежде всего, важное сообщение от городской администрации.

Администрация Нулогорска напоминает, что расположенный за северным съездом с трассы А-800 военный городок является бывшим, закрытым и покинутым согласно указу администрации от 29 февраля 1993 года. На территории военного городка никто не проживает. В нём никто не работает. В нём нет ни единой живой или неживой души. Военный городок заброшен, закрыт и опечатан навеки - говорится в тексте указа. Городская администрация напоминает: если вы видите военных в форме без знаков различия, они являются лишь плодом вашего воображения. Если их видите не только вы, но и другие люди вокруг, то это плод вашего коллективного воображения. Не пытайтесь заговорить с этими военными. Игнорируйте эти плоды вашего воображения.

Сегодня в Нулогорске знаменательное событие - после многолетнего ремонта наконец вновь открывается Дворец культуры. Разумеется, на открытии присутствуют все значимые горожане, также будет проведена короткая пресс-конференция и небольшой концерт в честь открытия. Программа концерта всё ещё уточняется.

Напомню, что Дворец культуры был закрыт на несколько лет на капитальный ремонт. Причиной тому стали протечки крыши, трещины в стенах и отваливающаяся с фасада лепнина. Все слухи о том, что в подвалах Дворца открылся путь в некую бездну, что задержавшиеся после концерта исполнители и работники слышали ужасающий, леденящий вой, доносившийся, казалось, из каждой стены и каждого тёмного угла, что в долгие, тёмные ноябрьские дни всё здание вздрагивало и сотрясалось от всеохватывающего ужаса - всё, разумеется, это лишь пустые слухи, и позор тому, кто их распространяет.

Сейчас все работы по ремонту наконец закончены, новейшее звуковое и световое оборудование давно завезено, и культурная жизнь Нулогорска готова заиграть новыми красками!

Что ж, а сейчас все ждут приветственной речи нашего мэра, Павла Боровика, который после неё торжественно разрежет символическую ленточку. Речи мэра всегда незабываемы! Вспомнить только его поздравление с прошлым Новым годом, когда он традиционно, но в своей неповторимой манере пожелал всем нам успехов, здоровья и удачи, использовав для этого замороженную кумжу, свои дорогие туфли цвета сикоморы и весь диапазон своего голоса в три-пять октав. Наверняка и сегодня все мы останемся под впечатлением от его слов.

Жаль, я не могу присутствовать сейчас на этом прекрасном событии, но кто бы тогда рассказывал вам обо всём происходящем в городе, дорогие слушатели?

Зато я уверена, что мне поможет наш новый стажёр, Ольга! Она машет рукой, вы этого не видите, но поверьте мне, как всегда. Я отправлю её на место событий за самым точным репортажем, у неё наверняка отлично получится. Увидимся, Оля! Я буду ждать от тебя сообщений как можно скорее!

А пока Ольга направляется на место, немного о ситуации на дорогах.

По техническим причинам центральный автовокзал будет закрыт с семи утра четверга до пяти вечера воскресенья. Прибывающие маршруты будут проходить мимо. Об этом сообщает диспетчер автовокзала.

Где-то вдали по трассе мчится огромный грузовик, которым управляет маленькая женщина. Зубы этого грузовика, огромные, способны перемолоть алмаз. Грузовик изрыгает пламя и весь, кажется, состоит из труб. Мы не знаем, откуда он едет. Мы не знаем, куда он едет. Я не знаю, что он везёт. Говорят, на пути его следования взрываются музеи.

Огромный грузовик мчится по трассе вдали. Как далеко он от нас? Как близко? Куда он направляется?..

Диспетчер автовокзала уточняет, что закрытие вокзала не связано с этим сообщением.

Это были дорожные новости.

К другим новостям.

Сегодня утром в Нулогорск прибыла группа военных в форме со знаками различия. Как заявляет их руководитель, прекрасная женщина в великолепно сидящем кителе с погонами майора, причиной их приезда стали вопросы безопасности. Уточнений не последовало, несмотря на закономерные вопросы собравшихся журналистов, для которых была организована быстрая и короткая пресс-конференция. А тем не менее, вопросов много. Что случилось с безопасностью в нашем маленьком, уютном и тихом городе? Почему именно сейчас? Почему причёска майора так идеальна, а её глаза так удивительно смотрят прямо в душу?

Мы не получили ответов на эти вопросы.

С места событий Ольга передаёт нам последние новости! Наш мэр Павел Боровик только что закончил свою вдохновляющую речь. Он вспомнил, как много событий произошло в нашем Дворце культуры, как праздновались здесь дни города, Новый год, День знаний, День познания, День жатвы... Ох, я помню эти прекрасные новогодние ночи! Веселье, которое объединяло всех нас, от мала до велика... подростки в эти ночи впервые пробовали мороженое пломбир за шестнадцать копеек и шампанское «Калининградское»! Как же мне хотелось тогда вновь вернуться в детство и ощутить то же, что чувствовали они - восторг от новизны, предвкушение непредсказуемого будущего и экзистенциальный ужас от его неотвратимости!

Кстати о неотвратимости.

Кофейня-пекарня «Чернее тьмы» приглашает жителей и гостей города попробовать новинку, слоёный пирог с апельсиновым джемом и цукатами! Восхитителен с собой и вне себя, идеален с кофе. При заказе пирога и любого кофе, кроме эспрессо - смутное беспокойство до следующего утра в подарок! Для строгих веганов предлагается кофе на соевом молоке, морковный торт и чувство невосполнимой потери. Предложение не действует на заказы «с собой».

Вернёмся же к главной теме этого дня. Наш уважаемый мэр Павел Боровик только что в знак открытия торжественно разрезал белоснежную ленту на тысячу мельчайших кусочков, упорхнувших с ветром, словно наши юношеские надежды и мечты. Городской любительский оркестр сыграл торжественную мелодию, и двери Дворца культуры распахнулись для первых посетителей во главе с руководителем, мэром и представителем пресс-службы городской администрации. Как передаёт нам Ольга, только что все прошли по устилающей ступени входа красной дорожке и оказались в просторном фойе, украшенном цветами и бликами света роскошной хрустальной люстры. Оркестр отказался проходить внутрь, мотивируя это тем, что может сбиться с темпа, но по словам Ольги, взгляды их подозрительно бегали из стороны в сторону. Интересно, с чем это может быть связано? К сожалению, я не имею музыкального образования и даже не могу этого предположить!

Точно так же я не могу предположить, чем наша скромная радиостанция заинтересовала военных в форме со знаками различия, но могу заверить, что мне было очень приятно видеть майора Андрееву с её безупречной причёской, невероятно выразительными глазами и ещё более выразительной невербаликой в наших стенах. Я спросила её, могу ли чем-то помочь или угостить чашечкой капучино с апельсиновым слоёным пирогом сегодня вечером, но кажется, майор не обратила должного внимания на мои слова. Думаю, что их плотный и напряжённый рабочий график, вероятно, может и не позволять такие вольности, как кофе. Хотя апельсиновый слоёный пирог...

Как бы то ни было, майора Андрееву и её помощников заинтересовало наше скромное звуковое оборудование и мой пульт, а также наш штатный техник Александр, который при виде посетителей издал громкое шипение, слился с окружением и спешно покинул станцию, просочившись в канализацию.

А теперь - о погоде.

> Проснулся он желчный, раздражительный, злой и с ненавистью посмотрел на свою каморку. Это была крошечная клетушка, шагов в шесть длиной, имевшая самый жалкий вид с своими желтенькими, пыльными и всюду отставшими от стены обоями, и до того низкая, что чуть-чуть высокому человеку становилось в ней жутко, и всё казалось, что вот-вот стукнешься головой о потолок. Мебель соответствовала помещению: было три старых стула, не совсем исправных, крашеный стол в углу, на котором лежало несколько тетрадей и книг; уже по тому одному, как они были запылены, видно было, что до них давно уже не касалась ничья рука; и, наконец, неуклюжая большая софа, занимавшая чуть не всю стену и половину ширины всей комнаты, когда-то обитая ситцем, но теперь в лохмотьях и служившая постелью Раскольникову. Часто он спал на ней так, как был, не раздеваясь, без простыни, покрываясь своим старым, ветхим, студенческим пальто и с одною маленькою подушкой в головах, под которую подкладывал всё что имел белья, чистого и заношенного, чтобы было повыше изголовье. Перед софой стоял маленький столик.  
>  Трудно было более опуститься и обнеряшиться; но Раскольникову это было даже приятно в его теперешнем состоянии духа. Он решительно ушел от всех, как черепаха в свою скорлупу, и даже лицо служанки, обязанной ему прислуживать и заглядывавшей иногда в его комнату, возбуждало в нем желчь и конвульсии. Так бывает у иных мономанов, слишком на чем-нибудь сосредоточившихся.

Сообщение для автолюбителей. Автозаправочная станция номер два сообщает, что с завтрашнего дня оплата мёртвыми душами, частями тела, борзыми щенками и кармой не принимается. Используйте наличную и безналичную оплату, бонусные баллы и свою бессмертную душу.

С места событий Ольга сообщает мне о том, что только что первые посетители обновлённого Дворца культуры прошли в основной концертный зал. По её словам, первый же шаг за широкие деревянные двери заставил её сердце затрепетать в необъяснимом ужасе перед бездной бытия. Мэр Павел Боровик, как всегда, настроен крайне решительно.

Кажется, в концертном зале не всё готово к праздничной программе. Оркестровая яма пуста и являет собой провал в первозданную бездну. Роскошный бархатный занавес не разделяет решительности мэра и всеми силами препятствует попыткам артистов проникнуть на сцену и спастись тем самым от того, что издаёт леденящий душу... одну секунду, кажется, Ольга уточняет... Да, спасибо, Оля. Спастись от того, что издаёт пробирающий до костей, парализующий, ужасный вой. Мы прервёмся на спонсорское сообщение, пока я уточню ситуацию у коллеги, оставайтесь с нами.

Всё для дома и сада в магазине «Адовод»! Новые поступления бечёвок, канатов, жил, тросов, а также цепей, сплетённых из женской бороды и шума кошачьих шагов! Всегда в продаже семена, рассада, удобрения, всё самое необходимое для вашего приусадебного хозяйства или оранжереи на подоконнике. В отделе товаров для дома - новые поступления постельного белья. По многочисленным просьбам в ассортимент вернулись пододеяльники с эффектом кошмаров о преследовании, наволочки с ароматом параноидальных мыслей и простыни, порождающие невидимых червей. В субботу после заката скидка по дисконтной карте удваивается, спешите за покупками в магазин «Адовод»!

Важное сообщение от городской администрации.

Только что пресс-служба городской администрации сообщила о выпущенном мэром указе, касающемся Дворца культуры Нулогорска. Согласно тексту указа, Дворец культуры закрывается на неопределённый срок до устранения всех мелких неполадок, вызванных косметическим ремонтом. Горожан просят не приближаться к зданию на расстояние менее двадцати метров, а также закрывать глаза несовершеннолетним детям, проходя мимо Дворца.

Пресс-служба уточняет, что это никак не связано с доносящимися из заколоченных окон Дворца культуры отголосками нечеловеческого воя, леденящего душу и пробирающего до костей. По факту выявленных нарушений будет проводиться проверка независимой комиссией, состоящей из активных сознательных граждан, медиумов, шамана и отца Евгения из Покровского храма.

Все мероприятия, запланированные на ближайшее время, переносятся в Дом творчества юных и городской драматический театр.

Небольшое объявление.

На городской радиостанции Нулогорска открыта возможность стажировки! Это шанс получить бесценный опыт, попробовать себя в роли настоящего репортёра и, несомненно, внести огромный вклад в общественную жизнь города! Ждём ваших звонков, просто наберите на любом аппарате десять нулей или прошепчите в трубку мобильного, что хотите попасть к нам на стажировку, и с вами немедленно свяжутся! Удачи!

Наш эфир подходит к концу, но не этот день. Город ждёт ясный, лунный вечер и ясная, тревожная ночь. Не забудьте проверить, есть ли соль на вашем пороге и не забыли ли вы выключить чайник. А я прощаюсь с вами.

До новых встреч, Нулогорск, до новых встреч!..

_Пословица дня: Ты - то, что ты ешь. Тебе придётся пересмотреть свои идеи вегетарианства, если хочешь быть человеком._


End file.
